Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity
by nikita2108
Summary: Jon Moxley is an FBI Agent returning to duty after the loss of his Partner and he's going undercover. Moxley/OC - featuring Reigns, Rollins and a whole host of WWE Superstars. AU universe, no mention of Wrestling. Rating may change to M.


Hello fanfiction! After a very long hiatus (I had a baby and she was a little bit poorly) I am back with a new story! It is completely AU, no mention of wrestling but the characters will appear. I also intend to update The Glorified Babysitter, I got some hate on the story and I let it get to me. I now realise it's my story and if people don't like it there are no obligations for them to read it.

I do not have a beta so I apologise in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes, always a few that slip through my meticulous net.

**Story overview; **Set in the current year, our characters are FBI agents. I am using Moxley for Ambrose.

Chapter one

New Beginnings

The beeping of the alarm pulled him from his sleep, knowing he had hit snooze three times more than he should of already he groaned loudly and dragged himself from the comfort of his bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Jon entered the bathroom adjacent to his room and switched on the shower. Today was his first day back after three months leave. A sting to take down a drug ring having gone horribly wrong. Three months since he was shot, three months since the death of his Partner.

He had been in the FBI for ten years, he had a good record and until then his career had been without incident. As a rookie he had been assigned to Agent Hart. Bret was a veteran and a legend. After his rookie year Jon had requested staying with his Partner, the man had taught him a lot, not just about the day to day things of being an Agent. He had taught him how to be the very best Agent he could be. Five years from retirement he had been fatally wounded during an intense operation two years in the making.

Jon hadn't coped well afterwards. The bullet wound he had received was superficial at best but Bret had been like a Father to him. He invited Jon to spend holidays with his family, he truly looked out for Jon his pet name of 'kid' sticking even as Jon reached the age of 34. Now it was time to go back. It was time to be assigned a new partner.

He hadn't been informed much about his new Partner. All he new was that as a Supervisory Special Agent they outranked him and that they were coming directly from Washington. Stepping in the shower Jon imagined an old man never forgot his tie.

The journey to work was uneventful, he parked in his usual spot and made his way inside. Accepting several greetings along the way he politely replied. Finally reaching the office of the Special Agent in Charge he knocked lightly on the door before entering.

Shane McMahon looked up from the papers he was signing as Jon entered the office "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes my friend" he stood and offered a hand.

Jon smiled somewhat sheepishly before accepting the offered hand and shaking "Good to be back Sir."

Shane gestured for him to sit before returning to his own seat, "How you feeling? I got your return to work assessments and everybody seems happy enough with your progress but this is me asking you now Jon, are you ready?"

Jon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before answering, "Who knows? I feel ready. Bret isn't gonna live me, that's something I will carry forever but do i need to let it define my life? I'm here and it sure beats sitting at home. That is all I can offer you man you know I'm not good with words. I'm an action man." Jon watched as his boss nodded. "Speaking of, I believe I have a new Partner, has he been here long?"

Shane laughed slightly, "She Moxley, has she been here long and she came about five weeks ago, did Reigns and Rollins not say anything?"

Jon shook his head, "not a dickie bird, although the rule was no shop talk during recovery. So in the hopes I don't sound like a man from the fifties, my Partner not only out ranks me and is a woman?"

Shane rolled his eyes slightly, "affirmative to both instances my man."

Jon slowly nodded, " A Mother figure for me now, yay for me' his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hardly, she's got a year or two on you at best, she's good though Jon. We have had a surge in crime here recently and needed someone like her. She thinks outside the box. Came with a recommendation from the Director." as he finished speaking there was a knock at the door it opened to reveal a smartly dressed woman, hair pulled back in a tight pony tail little make up on her face.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" she asked giving a courteous nod in Jons direction.

Shane stood and made his way around his desk, "I did, I wanted to introduce you to your Partner. Lexxi Avedon meet Jon Moxley" Jon stood and shook the womans hand as they exchanged pleasantries. "Well I have work to do, briefing room in thirsty minutes."

Jon and Lexxi walked in an awkward silence to the canteen area, both having silently decided coffee was in order. He spotted his buddies before he heard them. Sitting at their usual table Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Jon busied himself getting his coffee before making his way over. "How's it going fellas?" more of a statement than a question as he offered a hand shake and hug to both guys.

"Happy to back?" Roman asked as they took their seats.

"I'm back, is anyone really happy to be at work? Honestly I had gotten quite accustom to sweat pants" Jon straightened out his jacket as he spoke. "I of course have a new Partner..."

"Lexxi" both boys said in unison.

"She's popular then, I don't know, it's hard, Bret was the only Partner I had. Imagine one of you getting a new Partner, having to reform that bond... the trust"

"I Partnered her for four weeks while this dufus was on sabbatical" Roman offered. "My request to keep her and give you Seth was declined" Set scoffed at his comment, "She's good man".

"Are my ears burning?" her voice broke Jon from his thoughts. "Seth... Romie" she offered the boys a greeting. "Jon we are wanted in the conference room in ten minutes".

"Hold up" Jon held his hands up as he spoke, "Romie?"

They laughed at the expression on Jon's face, "mhmm Romie..." with that she walked off to finish her coffee before the meeting "ten minutes Jon boy".

"Jon boy? Who does this woman think she is?" he asked no one in particular.

"Your superior" Roman offered in response.

Making his way into the conference room Jon was nervous. He tried to keep a steely expression but it was wavering, his anxieties creeping in, praying his first task back would be text book. Of course this was the FBI, nothing at the Bureau was textbook. He took his seat around the table, Lexxi already seated opposite him, Shane and someone he recognised as the Executive Assistant Director also occupying seats. Shane began speaking, "You both know EAD Helmsley, Hunter SSA Avedon and Special Agent Moxley." Hunter offered a nod in response. "Straight back in at the deep end for you Jon, if you feel you're ready for the responsibility?"

Jon looked at the three sets of eyes focused on him, "Born ready Sir." he stated hoping his voice carried the determination he hoped to relay.

"Well then I guess its over to me" Hunter began. "I wont beat about the bush, we have Intel that suggests there is a gang running here involved in all sorts of crime, anywhere from drugs to human trafficking. The problem is we can't get close. They don't use tech and if they do its on a frequency we can't access, they don't have a set base we can find, all we have is the name of the guy who is at the head of this. Paul Heymen." Hunter handed out some folders, "That is everything we have on the guy. He has muscle and a lot of it. There is so much more to it than we know. So many more people involved in this."

"What do you need from us?" Lexxi asked, Jon nodded after wondering the same.

"I've been looking for two agents to go undercover."

"We have been Partners for less than an hour?" Jon questioned. "Something like this requires a lot of trust in your Partner, we don't have that."

"No you don't. You also don't come across as FBI Agents, a relationship like that is hard to hide. You two are gonna come across as inconspicuous." Hunter opened his folder, "Page seven, that is your back story." he paused for a moment as Jon and Lexxi opened the folder. "Kept your names it just makes life easier, everything else is different so learn it, know it. We have a guy already on the inside, Finn Balor, he's your in. He infiltrated about six months ago and feels he has enough pull to secure you a meeting with Heymen. From there it's on you to get yourselves in. We have worked to your strengths, Jon your backstory suggests you are an arms dealer and Lexxi is a technical genius." Hunter paused watching both Agents nod, "Any questions so far?"

"When?" Jon asked.

"No set date but soon, Heymen is looking to expand his empire, he doesn't do it often. Finn thinks a week at best. I understand a week isn't long to work on getting your story set. Add into that you need to have chemistry and it's a big undertaking. But, if we don't get you in now it could be another six months or more before Heymen expands again. We have a house in your names that will be sold once the sting is over, you need to keep up appearances that you hold wealth. We have set up bank accounts for your expenses, through money around a little." Paul paused again. "Any more questions?"

"How long?" Lexxi asks.

"Unknown time frame I'm afraid, we can only imagine how wide this ring goes. If we swoop in too early we are gonna have a lot of missed opportunities. Finn has provided Intel to suggest dealings going on all around the Country including the Mexican Border. By order of the Director your jurisdiction and that of your team will expand outside the state of Nevada for as long as you require. Your team will be put together to cover all possible aspects, however they are only to be contacted at organised meeting times or in sheer emergency. Lexxi I need you to set up a secure communications line. If Heymen has an ounce of distrust for you that is the first thing he would check." he watched as they both nodded, "So... thoughts?"

"I'm in" they both said collectively.

Jon held up the folder turned to the page with his picture on, "My dude is totally a sweat pants fan..."


End file.
